


Your Springtime has Come!

by Clementines (LuckyLikesLemons), Teal96ko



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Courting Rituals, Dorks in Love, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Realism, Oblivious Jinwoo, POV Outsider, Pining, Seungyoon try to be subtle, and gossip they like the tea too, and the cacti, he didn't expect it to WORK, i want succulents now, so is the cherry blossom, the flower lady ship them, the flowers just want the human to be happy okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLikesLemons/pseuds/Clementines, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal96ko/pseuds/Teal96ko
Summary: Lil Cactus wants their human to get more sunlight, Sunflower is miffed, Lemon-Orange question everything, Succulent decide their human are adorable, and Cheery Blossom play cupid.Or 5 Flowers that accompany Winner daily life (+ that time The Flowers witness some romance at works).
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Kim Jinwoo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13
Collections: WINNER Spring/Summer Fic Fest 2020





	Your Springtime has Come!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [FF044] Jinyoon | This one is going to be a bit odd and maybe a bit of a challenge but I'm hoping for a springtime love story told by flowers. Yes, I said FLOWERS. So, the POV is going to be the flower's or flowers. Please keep in mind that flowers stay abloom for a certain period of time before they wither
> 
> I love this prompt so much, thank you to the one who send it!! I have so many ideas, I'll probably post bonus scene after this! And many thanks to the beta reader! Without you, I might cry if I edit this myself. Special thanks to May that makes this events possible! If you didn't invite me at the last minute I might not post any story for a long time. They will just lay forgotten on my notebooks like the rest of my previous writing...
> 
> Anyway! I have so much fun writing this, I hope everyone will enjoy it as much as I do!

**#The Cactus**

Lil Cactus has been a recent addition in the apartment. They're still a young cactus and hadn't bloomed their own flower yet, but the human who bought them seems to be satisfied choosing Lil Cactus after much fretting at the Flower Shop. 

They are given as a gift, since the current owner apparently "sucks at watering their plants but needs more greenery if they don't get out of the house often". 

Lil Cactus understand they can survive without much water, still they hope their new human won't let them wither away like the horror stories they have heard from the older cactus. 

Lil Cactus is received with a somewhat offended huff but a gentle hand and smile. 

To their surprise the new human, a brown haired and warm eyed person (Lil Cactus thinks this person is what the humans would call beautiful, nature is indeed blessing this man) didn't forget their existence like they secretly feared. 

Oh sure, the human would forget to water them, but they always made it in time to water them just when they started to wilt a little. 

Lil Cactus remembered the first time they arrived into the human home. It's a hectic day and Lil Cactus think they probably dodge an early end that day. 

See, the human has two beasts as their pets. A grey one called "Rei" and a funny colored pink one called "Bei". 

The first time they do, when Lil Cactus arrives, is trying to sniff them. Lil Cactus already knows what is going to happen and they tried to warn those beasts but as always animals can't understand them. 

_"Cease and desist you beasts!! You might get spiked!"_

Sure enough one of Lil Cactus's spikes almost snagged on the beast's nose. 

The yowl startled all occupants in the room and Lil Cactus swore it will be the end of them. The beast is hissing and looking like it will snap it's paws and fling their soil bed away from them. 

"Bei!! Why are you—??"

"Ssssshshsjjk!!!" 

The human worried voice is probably what saved Lil Cactus life that day. 

"Come here boy— OW!", the human hissed when the beast scratched him. Lil Cactus felt guilty but also glad their soil's bedding was not flinged off the table by the beast. 

In the end, after much screaming, the beast still hissing furiously, Lil Cactus is placed in the human's room where his beast is apparently off limits. Something about 'allergy'? Anyway Lil Cactus survived their first day safely. 

_'Now I just hope you will remember to water me once in a while and please open the curtain dear. Cactus and even you, need sunlight too.'_

To Lil Cactus dismay, the humans rarely open the curtain. Sometimes they’re even awake when the sun is down and sleep when it just comes up! 

Nowadays, the most light and heat Lil Cactus receives is from the computer, since the human will close the curtain when he sleeps. Lil Cactus wondered if they would mutate with all those radiation. Probably not, but Lil Cactus can dream of finally scolding their human to get proper sunlight. 

_'No computer light does not count as sunlight! Ugh why is human so stupid!'_

_'Stop playing the game and go to sleep!!'_

Lil Cactus's human is such a troublesome fellow. 

* * *

**#The Sunflower**

Sunflower is miffed. They're placed in a dimly lit room and their vase while full of water, does not hold soil or minerals they need. Sunflower is sure they’re going to die, they can already feel their petals about to fall one by one!

Their human is a tanned man that is always awake at night, playing with colors or blasting sounds from their strange machine and sometimes talking to no one. Well they talk to their rectangle thing—'phone' was it?— as if it's another person. Sunflower will never understand humans. 

There's especially one thing that Sunflower don't understand about this human. 

_“How in the name of mother nature did this human have flowers on their body??”_

There's a beautiful blue flower on their chest. Sunflower think this flower is called Rose, but Sunflower never saw any rose with a color like that in the time they're placed on the Flower Shop. (The color reminds them of the shy Forget Me Not but much deeper.)

Sunflower tried to talk to them, but the Blue One never responded. Was it because they're alive on the human's skin that they can't communicate with Sunflower? 

_"Hello Blue One. You have such wonderful color, I have never seen one like you before. I am called a Sunflower, what are you called Blue One?"_

_"Can't you hear me?? I don't think you can. I wonder how it feels living on a human's skin? Is it warm?"_

Weeks after Sunflower feels themselves wilting for real. Their branch doesn't seem to hold much power anymore. The human seems to be sad when they realize this. They tried many ways to ‘feed’ Sunflower and for a while it worked. Although, Sunflower knows they won't last long anyway. They knew that since the time they're separated from their roots. 

_"It's not a bad life though!",_ Sunflower muses while enjoying the sunlight from the curtain, the human have left it drawn that day. The almost finished painting on the side of the room glowed with the sunlight shining on it. 

The human has been playing with colors ever since Sunflower met them, but the painting that depicts, a cheerful yellow petaled flowers that Sunflower knew, is of themselves, still flattered them. 

_"The human has quite a talent in capturing my beauty",_ they preen. 

Sunflower think even after wilting, the human will still remember them. 

* * *

**#The Lemon Orange Tree**

Frankly speaking, their human have their weird moments. 

_“What are you doing this time?”,_ they sighed in fondness. It has not been long since Lemon-Orange arrived at this house but they had seen many things already. 

Their human is talking to that small device again. A phone, they remember, that’s what the human called it when he somehow misplaced it near their soil bed. They always seemed to be happy talking to that thing, so Lemon-Orange can only accept it (although they don't understand), whatever makes the human happy. 

"Hippie Shake?"

" _Human what are you doing?_ ", Lemon-Orange asked curiously again as the human suddenly stood up and started to shake his bottle with spring colored water on it. Before they know it, the human is shaking his hands so much that Lemon-Orange can feel the air from his movement. Not for the first time, they felt fear tingling on their leaves.

The bottle flew out of the human's hands, Lemon-Orange jolted in surprise as their human somehow managed to catch it. Nervously, Lemon-Orange tries to stop their human as they continue shaking the bottle, " _isn't that dangerous humaA—AAAAAHHHHH_!!!!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKHHH!!"

This time spring colored water flew everywhere along with the bottle. Lemon-Orange screams along with the human, who somehow managed to catch the bottle again. Both of them stared at the mess around them. The human especially looks horrified at their 'phone' which has been covered with the liquid. Lemon-Orange watches as their human seems to fall into a frozen silence, before he continues shaking again.

_"WHY?!",_ Lemon-Orange despaired in confusion.

Thankfully, soon their human stopped moving like a blur with an, "Okay."

Beside him, Lemon-Orange can't help screeching, _"What part of this is okay? I got sprayed too!"_

Later, as the human started to clean up the mess, Lemon-Orange can't help starting a tirade to fill the dejected silence. They can feel some of the liquid drops slowly from their leaves to their soil. _"I only need clear water, human! What even is in that liquid? AAH IT GOT INTO MY SOIL—"_

* * *

  
  


**#The Cactus pt. 2**

After a while, to both of their surprises Lil Cactus seems to survive long enough to bloom a flower. It's tiny but bright just like they know it would look like. 

Their human on the other hand seems to be surprised when he sees it. 

"Oh? Seungyoon never told me that you can bloom too". It was said with a wonder behind his voice and Lil Cactus felt embarrassed even though they don't know why. 

_"Of course I can, silly. Cactus is a proper plant too."_

They could feel a finger lightly caress one of their fetals, careful enough as to not make the flowers fall and not getting spiked while at it. The human is humming thoughtfully and seems to be deep in thought. 

"Maybe I should give him a flower too? A young plant just like you so he couldn't guess what it is." He grinned mischievously. 

_"What are you giving him?"_ , Lil cactus asked him playfully, although they know their human won’t hear them.

"I wonder what plant though? Something just like you maybe? Something that's not hard to grow but still needs to be taken care of. He would like that, won’t he?" 

* * *

  
  


**#The Flower Shop**

It was after the rain, with the sun starting to shine back from behind the clouds, the Flower Shop got a new customer. The human appears to be easily cold, they wore a mask and thick scarf that covered most of their face.

"Hello sir, is there anything I can help you with?" The Keeper politely asks the new human, although they strangely seem tense.

"Is there any young plant that will need effort to care but not hard enough for someone who is always busy? Maybe a small one."

The Keeper seems to relax when the human shyly asks them. Maybe The Keeper likes the human voice? To their surprise the Keeper pointed at their direction. "What about the succulent? We just got them recently so they haven't bloomed though."

The human sounds excited when they ask "Perfect, can I see them?"

Both of the humans walk toward the Succulent section. Seeing all the variety, the human started to hesitate. The Keeper somehow catches that despite the human’s face being thoroughly covered, in a helpful manner, the Keeper asks them, "Sir? Can I ask what you need the plant for? That will help me to choose them for you."

"It's for someone else actually. Recently he gave me cactus so I thought I should give him something too."

The Keeper whirl around with a sudden burst of energy, while Succulent and his fellows kin collectively perk up. "He gave you a cactus?"

The customer appears to be confused by the Keeper's sudden intensity, and hesitantly answers "Yes?"

"Pardon me...is this someone important to you?", the Keeper looks like they're trying to stare at the human’s soul. Succulent and their kin can understand why though. 

The customer seems to burn under their clothes, what can be seen of their face turning into a spring color. After some silence, a startled and embarrassed voice answered the Keeper questions "I-I guess so?"

"I see!", the Keeper beam brightly, all hesitation gone. "Then I have the perfect succulent just for this person!"

The Keeper with their wisdoms, chooses the cactus type of succulent. They try to explain to the Customer that all cactus is succulent but not all succulent is cactus. The other human obediently nodded although they radiated confusion.

As Succulent got the honor to be chosen, being one of the cactus type, they paid their goodbye to their fellow kin. They wish their luck for them and cheers. Honestly, their fellow succulent can be a bit of gossip.

_'Good luck, Young One!'_

_'May spring comes to the Customer and your new human!'_

_'Ah young love!'_

Thus, this is how Succulent somehow got the honor to be chosen. The Keeper enthusiastically offered a card and a gift box along with Succulent. The Customer tried to refuse but The Keeper won’t have it. 

Succulent bed soil is then wrapped with a blue ribbon (after much arguing which amused Succulent. It ended with the Customer grumbling "Do I really need a ribbon? Oh, fine! Then blue"), and then they get placed in a box.

As the lid is closed and the light faded away, Succulent hoped their new owner would like them. The last thing they heard from the Keeper is their mischievous, "Would you like a pamphlet of How to Take Care of Cactus? I'm sure it would help you later."

* * *

  
  


**#The Succulent**

Among the darkness in the box, Succulent can hear a new voice, "Hyung? What is this?"

"The little cactus you bought for me before bloomed, so since I didn't kill it I thought I should return the favor." The Customer voice replied with amusement. Succulent can feel themselves intrigued _'Is this my new human?'_

Succulent supposedly new human asked with surprise "Wait, it bloomed?"

"Yeah, tiny pink flower."

Succulent can faintly heard the voice warmly mumbled, "I see. It bloomed."

"Well? Why don't you open it?"

"Ah right! Thank you Hyung!" Their new human said and before long, light came into the box and shone onto Succulent again.

Succulent watched their human for the first time. They have sunny hair and are currently staring at Succulent with wide eyes. Succulent gleefully greets them _'Aha! You didn't expect me huh?'_

"....is this a cactus?" Succulent’s human asks with wonder and disbelief. Succulent decide they like their new human already.

"Yeah. The shopkeeper said it's also called succulent? Or was it the opposite? I forgot." The Customer shrugs confusedly but Succulent can forgive them just because Succulent can sense how happy their new human is. Beside their species is easily confused, and Succulent themselves like to be called, simply, Succulent.

"Anyway, the shopkeeper helped me choose this. It actually took a long time, they keep asking me what kind of person you are. So, do you like it- Why does your face become red?"

Succulent watch the bewildered Customer and their new human with glee. The Customer probably doesn't know what giving cactus to someone means, but their human obviously know. _'My new human is adorable! The Keeper is right to choose me then!'_

"Nothing! Thank you Hyung, I will treasure this."

* * *

  
  


**#The Cactus pt. 3**

_'Oh you're back! Did you buy your human the plant today?'_

Lil Cactus observes their human drop on their bed, looks like they have a long day. Still, Lil Cactus wonders what plant did their human choose to give. They hope it's a fellow cactus. Fellow cactus means it will hopefully end with their human happiness.

"Ah right. The shopkeeper gave me a pamphlet didn't she?" Their human suddenly got up and rummaged through their bag. Lil Cactus saw he took a familiar paper from it.

_'That's the Keeper pamphlet! You went to the same shop! Oh this will be great!'_

Lil Cactus watched with fondness and hope as their human started to read. The Keeper handmade pamphlet didn't disappoint, because not long after their human reads it they make a gibberish sound that ends with a shout.

"Wait, WHAT?!"

Lil Cactus laughed at their human, _‘That's a lovely spring color you’d turn to Dear!’_

* * *

**# The Succulent pt.2**

Succulent observe their new home, although most of their attention is on their human. The human is currently pacing and mumbling excitedly under their breath, it amuses Succulent greatly. The human drops on his chair and stares at Succulent before sighing wistfully, cheeks the color of spring "I wonder if he even knows what it means?"

_'Awwww!'_ If a plant can _coo_ then Succulent is right now.

Their human went to the table and grumbled at Succulent like they could hear the cooed and didn't like it, "To be honest I didn't expect anything when I gave him cactus. As much as I don't want to admit it, he probably can kill a cactus accidentally."

_'The Customer is more powerful than I thought',_ Succulent wonder how someone can accidentally kill a cactus. They are a species that's proud of their perseverance after all.

"It's why I chose the cactus in the first place! They're strong enough."

_‘Yeah, and I'm sure you choose it for another reason too, dear.'_ Succulent can't help but quip. Beside the human’s lovestruck face reveal everything that is unsaid.

"But since it bloomed, he must've cared for it right?" Their human seems like they're trying to convince themselves. Succulent wonder if they should worry with the muffled scream of frustration that followed.

"Ugh. What am I going to do now..."

* * *

  
  


_Why Succulents And Cactus Makes for A Great Gift_

_Are you struggling to choose the perfect gift for someone special? If that’s the case, you must consider succulents and cactus! Why would that be you said? Besides the fact that succulents have a striking and beautiful appearance, it has many lovely meanings and symbolism that can show your true feelings to your loved one!_

_They Think You’re Strong._

_Cacti are known for their perseverance to survive harsh conditions. They can grow even in the desert where water is hardly found. They represent tenacity, strength, and endurance in the face of trouble. When someone gifts you a cactus, they think you are a strong fighter! Gifting cactus can also be a way to show support if the person is going through a hard time. Often when we forget how strong we are, these little plants can remind you of your inner strength._

_They Care About You._

_Cactus is chosen as a gift specifically because it can survive harsh conditions, which means it can endure the new owner’s house! If the owner forgot to give them water, these little plants can handle it! Aside from that, Native American culture used cactus pulp and juice to care for wounds and other digestive ailments. This is one of the reasons it represents motherly love, protection, and warmth. So when someone gives you a cactus, it means that they love you and care about you as a person._

_They Want to Protect You._

_In Feng Shui it is believed that placing a succulent on a windowsill or terrace can protect you from misfortune and negative energy. If someone is sending you bad thoughts it should be bounced back by their sharp spikes! Be careful not to place it on your home entrance though, that will bring the bad energy instead!_

_They May be Attracted to You (Kya!)._

_Getting a cactus from someone might be a signal that they are romantically attracted to you! In Hanakotoba, where every flower is a language that conveys specific meanings, cactus is associated with lust and attraction. Giving a succulent or cactus can be meant as an indirect love letter to reveal their love._

  
  


_Overall, succulent (ergo cactus) is widely known as a symbol of tenacity, strength, and selfless love. Gifting these plants would be a great idea to show your unconditional love._

* * *

**#The Lemon Orange Tree pt.2**

"Do you want to go flower viewing with me?"

"Do you want to take a walk?"

Lemon-Orange wonders what living drama that has suddenly wandered into their area.

It has been nearly an hour ago when Lemon-Orange Human's older brother, often called 'Jinwoo-Hyung' and aptly nicknamed Elder by Lemon-Orange because their humans fear them, wandered into the living in search of the younger brother. 

Their humans have so many nicknames for them (Seungyoon, Seungyoon-ah, Seungyoonie, Yoonie) so Lemon-Orange has long given up and just decided to call the human Younger Brother.

When Younger Brother comes to the living room, the air seems to become tense and unusually awkward. The conversation keeps getting halted and they keep sneaking glances at each other. They finally look at each other properly just now, as they talk at the same time.

_‘Finally, they speak out what is on their mind! UGH!'_ Lemon-Orange cry goes unheard as usual.

The Elder gapes a little before asking as if they are unsure, "I- Flower viewing?"

Acting as surprised as Elder, Younger Brother sheepishly explains with hope present in their voice, "It's blooming long enough that not many people watch it, but not for long as all flowers will fall. Beside it just rained, there probably won't be people around".

To Lemon-Orange relief it doesn't take long for Elder to respond, "Sure. I have something to tell you about anyway."

_'Huh. Good Luck Younger Brother!'_ Lemon-Orange said as they bid the two farewell. Younger Brother has been worried for Elder lately and even them can catch it too. It felt like the Younger Brother has decided to do something today. Lemon-Orange hope it went well whatever it is. Today seems like a good day anyway, Lemon-Orange’s flower has started blooming! They can't wait for their human to come home and see it.

* * *

  
  


**#The Cherry Blossoms**

"Oh wow they really do sell the yakult here!"

_'Oh please, no more littering!'_ Cherry Blossoms rustle with annoyance. Ever since that one commercial with that blasted drink called 'Yakult', people have been starting to sell it near them and the humans don't even have the manner to throw it in the trash can after drinking it! Even Cherry Blossoms, with how long they have lived, has started to get impatient with all the littering they must endure.

Two boys walk toward Cherry Blossoms, one of them making happy noise at the blasted drink while the other boy laughs along. They stopped at the bench below Cherry Blossoms and sat down on it, still chattering animatedly. Cherry Blossoms wonder what this two humans are doing. Not many humans have come towards this area since their flowers started to fall already. A late cherry blossoms Viewer?

After they sit down, the two humans have fallen into a comfortable silence and just seem to enjoy the view, Cherry Blossoms can appreciate a peaceful human.

"So..." One of them, the shorter boy, broke the silence.

"Yes, hyung?" The sunny one suddenly looks nervous, and seems to try calming themselves by drinking the blasted drink.

"Do you know what the cactus means?" is asked with seemingly no warning, because the sunny haired boy started to choke on his drink, to Cherry Blossoms horror and disgust.

_'Don't spill near me please!'_ Cherry Blossoms cried in warning.

After all of them have calmed down, the shorter one makes a guilty face all the while, sunny haired boy finally takes a deep breath and says nervously, "Yeah. Of course I know."

The shorter boy falls silent again, staring at the other before he nodded and asked pointedly, "So which one is it?"

This time the sunny haired one seems to be confused, "Which, what?"

The shorter boy now has a small frown, he seems to struggle to find what he wants to say, "The meaning you meant...the pamphlet said it has many meanings. One of them is strength in hard times, are you giving me that because I will enlist soon?"

"What? No! I mean yes! Of course I want to show support for you, but I didn't give it just because of that." Sunny haired one seems to be panicked and trying to quickly explain something, he ended up blushing and flustered.

By this point Cherry Blossoms understands what is going on. It's not that rare for couples to confess below them, and these two felt like they just started to head that way. The sunny haired one seems to struggle before he takes a deep breath and determinedly looks up straight at the other boy's eyes. Feeling the resolve that holds strong, despite the fear that surrounds him, Cherry Blossoms can't help cheering for the boy, _'Go for it Sunny Boy!'_

"Jinwoo-hyung, I have liked you for a long time. Probably even long before I notice it myself." Sunny haired one said sincerely, a smile finally took over his face and made him look even more younger. He kept his gaze as he took hold of the other boy’s hand, gripping it firmly. The other boy seems to be startled but kept still and listening .

As if a dam is broken Sunny Boy let all his thoughts in one breath, and didn't even seem breathless by the end of it. All while his voice is warmth and a nervous smile fixed on his lips "I mean all of the cactus messages. I admire your strength and perseverance despite all the hard time you go through. I want to protect you if you allow me. I care and like you both as a person and romantically."

The dark haired boy is blushing bright pink just like Cherry Blossoms's petals. He didn't seem to know how to respond but the Sunny boy didn't look like he minded it. He just waits with affection in his eyes, Cherry Blossoms can feel he won't mind whatever outcomes this will result in, as long as the person in front of him is happy.

The boy then stared at their connecting hand, he seemed to take strength in that. Cherry Blossoms watch in anticipation, as the boy raises his head up and says softly but surely "I meant it too. The cactus. Succulent. Whatever. I meant all of it too."

Sunny Boy is gaping with awe, and he starts to match the others’ blush now, stammering he finally let out, "C-can you said it clearly?"

He got a scowl and an embarrassed protest, that reminds Cherry Blossoms of a hissing cat, "Why? You already understand the meani-"

"I want to hear it properly. Please." He is actually pleading and tugging insistently at their hands. Cherry Blossoms can sense the Sunny Boy desires to confirm that this is real and so does the other boy. Thus, they are not surprised when embarrassment mixed with determination radiated from the dark haired one.

Deliberately taking a deep breath, the dark haired one said with a clear voice that while sounded irritated, didn't hide his fondness at all, "This kid...! I said, I like you too Kang Seungyoon."

The sunny haired boy beams a bright smile like the sunshine colors of his hair and Cherry Blossoms can't hold the squeal and vigorous rustles of her branches. _'Congratulations you two! How dare you be so adorable!'_

"Whuh?" "Cold!" the two yelped at the same time, Cherry Blossoms excitement ended up with them being showered by pink petals and raindrops from the recent rain.

_'Oh oops. I was too excited.'_ Cherry Blossoms turns sheepish and stops their rustling, watching with amusement as the two boys sputter with petals on their heads and clothes. It's honestly quite an adorable sight.

The dark haired one pats at his clothes throwing some petals off, though he misses the one on his hair, "Where did the flowers come from? There's no wind just now right?"

"I'm not sure." The sunny haired one replied, he smiled at the petals confusedly. He looks up at Cherry Blossoms and doesn't seem to know what happened either, Cherry Blossoms tried to send their apologies but knows it probably can't be understood by the human. "I don't think it's the birds."

_'Well when you are as old as this tree you will learn a few perks. Come to think about it again, let me give you one last gift! Call it a blessing!'_ Cherry Blossoms declare with authority they haven't used for a long time.

The Wind answers Cherry Blossoms call of favor and blows with a strength that machines can’t explain. Cherry Blossom's petals are easily carried by it and begin to fly everywhere around the two boys, just enough to cause petals whirling in a specific direction.

"Ouch!" The shorter boy yelped when one of Cherry Blossom's small petals caught near his eyes.

_'Much appreciated Wind!'_ Cherry Blossoms shouts with excitement as they watch the Sunny Boy start to fret worriedly.

"Hyung! Did you get something in your eyes?"

"I think so." He hissed, probably in pain, but Cherry Blossoms is careful that they didn't actually hurt his eyes. The shorter boy's eyes have turned watery, making the brown eyes look even more delicate. He tried to rub the petals off, but Cherry Blossoms persist and will it to stay just a wee bit longer.

"Don't rub it Hyung! Here, let me see it." Sunny Boy carefully holds the other boy cheek and tilts his head up to carefully look at his eyes. The petal is caught on the eyelash near the edge of the boy's eyes, Sunny Boy finger slowly and carefully took hold of the petal.

This time Cherry Blossoms allow it to come off. They did enough interference, now it's just up to the two boys.

Sighing in relief when the itch is gone, the dark hair boy starts to blink to gain his sight. When his vision is back he finally realizes how close their distances are. Sensing the cheek that he is holding started to get warm, Sunny Boy seemed to realize that too.

They are caught in each other's gaze, before one of them broke the tense silence with a careful question "Can I kiss you?"

The other boy never answered the question with words, but the closing distance and resulting kiss is enough to show his agreement. Cherry Blossoms rustle with satisfaction, sensing the two happiness and affection filling the air. _'Last flower shower boys.'_

The kiss eventually ended and they opened their eyes. The sight that greets them is both beautiful and ridiculous, flower’s petals falling slowly and making everything seem bright and a cheerful pink. Both of them start to giggle at each other.

"You have lots of pink spots on your head!"

"Well, so are you!"

The two of them later go home hand-in-hand, still smiling widely. Their laughter rang around the street, all awkwardness that previously haunt them gone. Cherry Blossoms watch their fading silhouettes with fondness, somewhat hoping they will come again to stand below their tree someday.

_'They even throw the blasted drink into the trash can, what a pair of good boys!'_ Cherry Blossoms gushed to the Wind. It wooshed with tired agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> The Yakult commercial is inspired by this picture (except it's banana milk lol)
> 
> I somehow ended with magical Cherry Blossom??? how did that happen??
> 
> The timeline is in spring, which probably happens around March. I researched as much as I can about what time the Cherry Blossom viewing happened, what time the flowers possibly bloom, but if i make some mistake then that's on me T-T
> 
> There's a song i played repeatedly while writing the Cherry Blossom part, it's about meeting under Cherry Blossom tree. It's a very beautiful song, if you want to hear it here's the link! Link: https://youtu.be/zI9z-Z-VpHo
> 
> Since the POV is from the flowers I made it so that they refer human as simply human regardless of gender. Like, why would they care what the human gender (or even name) is? All the flowers on the story is quite young, with the exception of Cherry Blossom, so they don't have the 'experience' to differentiate human, beside the general idea. Cherry Blossom, being the hag they are, has better knowledge about the humans, so that's why they're more invested on the boys. Don't be fooled by the sweet attitude the Cherry Blossom here is a very old tree lol (thus why they're on good terms with the Wind, an element as old as dirt)
> 
> Also guys, I hurt myself every time I write how the flowers knows that the human can't understand them :')  
> Good Flowers. Treasure your plants! Water them now! *sobbing*
> 
> anyway, thank you very much for reading! I hope you will send comments, it feeds me ideas and makes me happy!


End file.
